Vehicle or aircraft structures are typically subject to a variety of expected and unexpected exogenous operational forces throughout their operational life. Operational health of such structures may be adversely affected by an anomalous structural response to the expected and unexpected exogenous operational forces. Operational forces such as changes in aerodynamic loading and unexpected forces such as wind gusts may result in non-optimal structural conditions.